Anniversary
by Sethoz
Summary: On the anniversary of her husband's death, Mina goes to his grave to be with him - but a certain American Agent is worried and won't let her face this day alone. -Fin-


**Disclaimer: **This was written completely on the spur of the moment to celebrate me getting the LXG dvd. *hugs it close* I'm so happy, it came two days before I thought it would! *is dancing about*

Anyway, there is quite a few mentions to the novel 'Dracula', and also to places in the town of Whitby. (Which is where this story is set) As far as I know, the places mentioned really do exist. This should make sense even if you haven't read the novel though. I have also followed the movie canon so Jonathan died fighting Dracula. 

Please, please, read then review!

~Anniversary~

The sun slowly cast it's pale morning rays over the slumbering town of Whitby. The rosy color moved through the fishing town slowly, taking its time to shower the whole place in its light. It lit up the old ruined Abby, delicately touching the stone work, before heading towards the Church of St. Mary. The sun's rays lit up the town, moving down until it hit the harbor. A few small boats bobbed on the sea, the night fishermen slowly heading back to the shore with boatloads of fish and bodies needing sleep. The sun also shown down on the little bit of beach and upon the lone person that walked along it. 

If there had been anyone else awake on the beach at the time they might have noticed something a little odd about the foot prints left by the person. They suddenly started in the middle of the sand, and carried on right up to the woman - for the lone person was a woman. She was dressed all in black, a thin black veil covering her delicate features, her auburn hair tightly pinned up in a bun with a black pin, her long black dress reaching down to her black shoes. She moved her head slightly and turned to look at the sea, the morning sun lighting it and making it shine, little rays bouncing off. The cool sea breeze played with her veil, and Mrs. Mina Harker raised a gloved hand to keep it in place. She stared out at the sea, remembering happier times when she had walked along this beach. 

Times with Lucy. Times with Jonathan. Times which were innocent. Times before Dracula. Mina sighed and blinked rapidly, trying to ignore the wetness she could feel in her eyes. She wouldn't cry - she couldn't cry, she might loose control. Mina took a few deep breaths and carried on with her walk, walking as if she was on a pilgrimage - which, in a way, she was.

The female Vampire had come to Whitby via her bats and landed on the beach before the sun had come up. She visited Whitby once a year, every year, on the same day. On the death of her husband - the anniversary of his passing. She would spent the whole day alone in the graveyard before staying the night at an inn then returning to London the next day. The day was a lonely one for her, a tragic reminder of everything that had been lost in their epic battle to destroy the evil that was Count Dracula. They had lost Lucy to his evil, lost a good man, lost her humanity and - by far the worst - she had lost her husband, her beloved Jonathan, killed, right before Professor Van Helsing and the rest of the team had killed Dracula and his three brides. 

She was nearing the harbor part of the shoreline by now, the sky lit up in pale colors of pinks and yellows. To Mina, however the sky was simply full of shadows - some were just lighter than others, especially on this day of days. It was part of her Vampiric curse that she had been robbed of part of the world.

Mina reached the harbor and stood on the pier as the fishing boats landed, the men calling out, there masculine voices making a kind of music in the air. She clasped her hands together. Her eyes staring out to the sea, remembering a Russian ship that had once drifted into this very same harbor, all those years ago. A ship which had carried the cursed count. Mina slightly shook her head and turned from the sea to look at the small town, her feet moving as she heading briskly towards Whitby.

The fishermen fell silent as she passed, the older touching there caps in respect. The locals called her the 'Widow of Whitby', and would nod as she passed. She had come to Whitby once a year for as long as anyone could remember. Many hoped that she would someday find some happiness - anyone with such devotion to her husband that she visited for this long - deserved happiness. 

Mina walked up the gentle slope towards the St. Mary and the graveyard. Her shoes made a light tapping sound on the cobbled surface as she climbed the steps, which lead into the graveyard. She passed through the arch and into the yard, the gray tombstones looming out of the morning light towards her. She moved with clear intent, looking right ahead of her.

Overlooking the sea was a wooden seat, resting on the gravestone of a man who committed suicide. Mina paused as she came up to it, her hands tightly clutching the back of the wood. This was where Dracula had bitten her best friend, Lucy. This was where a kind old man she knew had died - after seeing Dracula and his blood red eyes. Mina had once loved sitting on this seat, but not anymore. Now all her memories of happy times were over written by the misery that had followed. She brushed the single tear that had come unbidden to her blue eyes and turned away from the seat, heading for a small grave in the corner. 

It took all of Mina's self control not to brake down right there and then as she stared at the simple little headstone that bore a few words.

**Jonathan Harker.**

**Beloved Husband.**

A sigh escaped her red lips and she bent down, carefully clearing away the weeds that had begun to grow around her husband. Even after so many years, she still didn't know what had taken control of her husband to make him insist to be buried here of all places. But here was where Jonathan has asked to be buried, so here he was.

"Another year Jonathan." Mina said, softly, pulling up a partially large thistle. "Another year has passed already and much has changed. Mr. Gray is dead... and I have joined something called 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'. It is about time I put my curse to good use." 

Mina closed her eyes and touched her unblemished face, reliving the first time they had kissed. It had been so wonderful, it had been so right. He had been kind and gentle, the kiss holding a hidden passion. He hadn't been rough like Dorian. He had been different. 

The Vampire let a few tears run down her face, tears for her husband. They made a faint trail of water as they went, before drying on her cheeks. 

Some time passed. It was impossible to say just how much time had passed exactly, only that it must have been quite a few hours as the sun had traveled across the sky, all the way into late afternoon. The whole time Mina simply sat there in front of the grave her eyes closed as she remembering her husband, the odd tear forcing its way past her eyelids and running part way down her face.

Somewhere, in the background of her mind, Mina could hear the faint sound of horses. She ignored the sound though, not even bothering to open her eyes to try and locate the owner of the beasts. 

The steps leading up to the church were so gentle, the slope so slight, that a horse could easily go up it. And, right now, two horses were. The front horse was a brown stallion, it's rider sitting comfortably in the saddle. They were leading the second horse - which was without a rider - a black mare, who had given a little whinny when they had begun to climb the steps. The mare had seemed uneasy, though the rider had tried to calm it down.

"Shush... we'll find her soon." The rider promised, stopping the two horses at the entrance to the graveyard. The young rider gracefully climbed off his horse and used the rains to tie the two horses to some railing. He gave them both a warn smile before ducking under the arch.

Mina heard and saw nothing of this, as she slowly opened her deep blue eyes, her vision being entirely taken up by the grave of her dear departed husband. She seemed to sense a shadow fall on both her and the grave but didn't react, confident that whoever it was would leave her alone - or suffer her wrath.

"Mina?" The shadow said, leaning closer to her. "Mina, talk to me." The Vampire closed her eyes again as another tear forced its way past her defenses. 

"Mina..." The shadow said again, a hand reaching out. It touched her shoulder, and with that simple act of contact, Mina appeared to wake from her daze and finally, the woman reacted. She whirled around, her arm lashing, catching the other person off guard, growling as she did. The young man gave a shout of surprise as he was knocked off his feet, crashing to the ground. Mina's eyes were pulsing their demonic red as she jumped on the fallen body, pinning the man under her. 

Special Agent Tom Sawyer instantly froze, knowing that a sudden movement or hasty word could cost him dearly.

_//You're not afraid, you're not afraid, you're not afraid, you're not afraid.\\ _His mind chanted. This was Mina after all - just a side of Mina he had never had to face. Tom swallowed lightly.

"Ma'am, it's me. It's Agent Sawyer..." Mina didn't seem to hear him, her eyes fixed on his neck, blond hair covering it. She could smell the blood pounding just under the skin. Tom seemed to realize what she was looking at and carefully moved his one free hand, bringing it up to her face. Slowly he touched the side of her face, carefully pulling it round until her red eyes were fixed on his clear green ones.

"Mina... it's me, Tom. Calm down." He said slowly. The red in her eyes began to fade slightly, flashes of blue passing over them.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, the blue filling up her eyes again. She didn't move, still trapping Tom under her. Tom wriggled slightly, trying to sit up. It was a pointless attempt though, as the Vampire had him firmly trapped. He sighed.

"I was worried about you." Tom admitted. Mina flung herself off him and turned back to the grave, pinning her hair back up, as it had come loose when she had attacked the American. She picked up her hat which had fallen off as well, and brushed it before placing it back on her head, her back to Tom.

"There was no need Agent Sawyer. I am perfectly fine. Go back to the _Nautilus_." She said, shutting her eyes. A few minutes passed without sound before Mina groaned and opened them again, turning her head to stare at Tom - who was quietly sitting on a grave a little way away from her.

"Agent Sawyer. Go away." Mina snapped. Tom slowly shook his head, causing his bangs to fall in his eyes. Mina growled and launched herself at him again, sending both of them flying.

"I said go away!" She shouted, coming dangerously close to loosing control. Tom looked up at her, trapped under the powerful Vampire.

"I can't Mina. I can't just leave you here alone, you're not okay." Tom said, a ghost of a smile flittering across his face for a fraction of a second. "You shouldn't do this too yourself." He said softly. Mina growled again.

"I don't want anyone to see me like _this_." She hissed. Realization slowly dawned on Tom's face as he stared at her, his eyes lingering on the faint tear tracks left on her face.

"No-one will think you weak if you weep for someone you lost." Tom said. Mina turned her head away, to look at the grave, though still pinning Tom under her. The American tried again.

"Sometimes, it's the stronger who cry." He said. This caught Mina's attention and she backed away slightly, crouched and ready to spring at him again, her eyes fixed on him. Tom sat up, brushing away some dust.

"To... to let yourself cry and grieve. It takes a strong person to face a death of someone they care about. People just live in denial and rush off, trying to fill their head with something else, trying to do anything else to block from your mind what happened." Tom paused and took in a breath as if it pained him. Mina watched him silently, as a range of emotions passed over his face. She suddenly felt that he was no longer talking about her.

"Some people run away, not wanting to face what happened." Tom carried, oblivious to the rest of the world. "They want to avenge the death, but once they have, what's left? You're just empty inside..." He shook himself and looked at her, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Which is why you're so strong Mina. You grieve and let it out." He said. Mina stood up, feeling weak all of a sudden. Tom saw this and jumped up, offering his arm to her. She took it and smiled weakly at him.

"Shall we go home?" Tom asked. Mina nodded then stopped in her tracks.

"I can here by my bats." She said. "I don't feel strong enough to use them again..." she trailed off. The grin hadn't left Tom's face and he pulled her along the path, to where he had left the horses. Mina stared at her horse as Tom jumped up on his own.

"You must have been very confident that you could get me to come home." She said, climbing onto her horse, who gave a little whinny. 

"I'm an optimist." Tom said with a grin, making a clicking sound and the horse turned around, heading back down the steps. Mina stared after him, then smiled as well, urging her horse forward.

"Nemo's parked a couple of miles up the coast, he didn't want to scare the people here." Tom called over his shoulder.

The two rode through the town, people stopping in their work to stare as they went past. The Widow of Whitby wasn't alone - and she was leaving early! The people of Whitby smiled as the young man and woman left the town and headed along the coastal path.

"Who is that with the widow mummy?" A little boy asked. His mother shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know... someone who will make her happy perhaps." She said. The little boy stared after the two then turned back to him game.

Life carried on as normal in Whitby again. And Mina smiled slightly, safe in the knowledge that she wasn't alone anymore.

~The End~

There you have it. Please leave a review! 

~Sethoz


End file.
